Costumes
by Noan
Summary: OS Délire déguisé! Yaoi, lemon.... Duo et Heero se voient affublé d'une drôle de mission pour le plus grand bonheur de Duo...
1. Chapter 1

Gros délire de l'auteur qui a kiffé sur une image qu'elle a vu sur le net et qui a donné ça...

L'adresse de l'imagepour celles et ceux que ça intéresse, il est d'ailleurs vivement conseillé d'aller la voir avant de commencer... si ça marche pas, dîtes le!)

Warning: Lemon yaoi 01x02

Bonne lecture...

**Costumes:**

**Ac 200, Appart du Lieutenant-colonel Maxwell:**

"Bip,bip,bip"

Non, je veux pas répondre! Je suis en vacances! Je suis sûr que c'est Lady Une qui m'a dégoté un dossier "dernière minute" et je veux pas...

Le lieutenant-colonel Maxwell se lamentait sur son canapé alors que le téléphone continuait de sonner.

Lassé du bruit stridant, il décida de répondre mais prêt à envoyer pêtre Lady Une, supérieur ou pas.

" Maxwell, grommela-t-il en décrochant.

- Yuy.

Net, clair et précis. Et c'était pire que lady Une parce qu'à lui, il pouvait rien lui refuser. Piégé le Duo!

- Quoi, dit-il un peu agressif à mesure qu'il voyait ses rêves de vacances foutre le camp.

- Mission, dernière minute, besoin de toi...

Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit!

- Ok, où et quand?

- Tout de suite, au bureau."

Il avait raccroché.

Bref et concis... Et merde!

20 minutes plutard, Duo garait sa moto dans le sous-sol du QG des préventers du royaume de Sank.

Il déboula dans son bureau d'assez méchante humeur malgré la prespective attrayante de partir en mission avec Heero.

Il fut surpris de le trouver seul. Il pensait que sa supérieur hiérarchique préférée serait là pour au moins se foutre un peu plus de sa gueule.

Mais non. Il trouva son collègue, le nez dans un dossier, sûrement celui de la nouvelle mission. Au moment où il allait signaler sa présence puisque visiblement il n'y avait pas fait attention, Heero sauta littéralement de sa chaise:

" IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE FASSE CETTE MISSION!"

Ben alors ça, si on avait dit à Duo qu'un jour Heero Yuy, LE Heero Yuy qu'il connaissait réfuserait de faire une mission, il aurait fait interner le mec illico.

Et pourtant, c'est ce qu'il faisait à cet instant sous le regard ébahi du natté.

Il lui passa devant sans même le saluer et prit le direction du bureau de Lady Une, visiblement furieux.

Duo entra et prit le dossier. Au boud de quelques minutes de lecture, il éclata de rire et poursuivit son collègue. Pour une mission pareille, il était près à donner toutes les vacances qu'il aurait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Des cris venait du bureau de Lady Une. Duo se marrait doucement en ouvrant la porte.

Heero avait les deux mains posés sur le bureau et essayait de faire entrer dans la tête de la jeune femme qu'il était hors de question qui fasse ça.

" ET POURQUOI MOI ET PÄS DUO? C'EST PAS MOI QUI EST LES CHEVEUX QUI FONT 3 METRES DE LONGS!

- Peut-être parce que tu fais une tête de moins que moi, hasarda le susnommé en entrant.

Heero se retourna d'un coup, il fulminait.

- Je ne le ferais pas, s'énerva-t-il contre le nouvel arrivant.

- Oh que si vous le ferez Yuy, c'est un ordre! répliqua Lady Une d'un ton qui ne souffrait d'aucun commentaire.

L'ex-pilote du Wing se redressa de tout sa hauteur et toisa Duo, qui se marrait et sa sup':

- Bien!

Et il sortit sans dire un mot de plus.

Duo s'apprêtait à sortir aussi quand Lady Une l'interpela:

- Désolée pour les vacances Maxwell mais je n'aurais pas réussi à la lui faire faire avec un autre que vous.

- Je pensais pas un jour vous dire merci pour une mission mais celle là, je veux bien en faire une tous les jours, si vous voulez.", lui répondit-il avec un immense sourire.

Puis il sortit.

Il ne vit pas le sourire amusé de sa sup' et surtout il ne vit pas la jeune femme blonde qui entrait par une autre porte.

" J'ai entendu que c'était réglé.

- Oui, il a finalement accepté.

- Tant mieux, il me saoule avec son Duo...Il était tant de faire quelque chose d'autant plus que l'autre le dévore du regard quand ils sont dans la même pièce."

La mission devait se dérouler le vendredi soir qui suivait lors d'une récéption. Ils avaient pour mission de récuperer des documents qui avaient été volé au palais.

Duo avait réquisitionné Quatre puisqu'Heero lui avait formellement interdit d'appeler Hilde ou Sally avec lesquelles sa honte serait connu de tous avant la fin du week-end.

Encore heureux que Quatre eut 29 soeurs, sinon il aurait été bien embêté.

Duo s'impatientait dans le salon. Deux heures qu'ils avaient investi sa salle de bain.

Il se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir de sa chambre, heureux de l'effet de ce costume de cavalier à l'américaine qu'il portait. Il était magnifique.

Un pantalon de cuir noir moulait ses cuisses à la perfection. Il portait une chemise blanche ouverte sous une veste en daim, attaché par un lacet de cuir sur sa poitrine et qui lui descendait sur les genoux. Il portait des gants blancs, à l'ancienne mode et sa natte, un peu lâche pour l'occasion, complétait sa tenue. Il était à tomber.

Il se demandait si Heero aimerait le costume qu'il lui avait choisi.

" DUO! OMAE O KOROSU!

Apparement non, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il était trop tard pour en changer.

Il redescendit vers le salon et attendit que "SA cavalière" fasse son apparition. Il se marrait bien là quand même. Quand il avait lu le dossier, il n'y avait pas cru. Il avait dû se pincer pour être sûr de ne pas rêver. La mission était simple: iil fallait récuprer des papiers pendant un bal. Mais ce qui avait plu à Duo c'était qu'il était costumé ce bal et qu'il fallait s'y présenter en couple. Ils n'avaient pu avoir que deux invitations et ils avaient mis leurs meilleurs éléments sur l'affaire. Le problème étant que c'était deux hommes donc l'un deux devrait se déguiser en femme et leurs supérieurs avaient conclu qu'Heero serait la jeune femme désignée. C'est vrai que malgré 20 ans, il avait gardé une apparence plutôt androgyne. Il avait les traits fins, un corps au muscles déliés, il avait plus de chance de tromper l'ennemi surtout une fois maquillé. Duo par contre s'était étoffé, devenant un homme qu'on ne se lassait pas d'admirer, les femmes d'envie, certains hommes aussi tandis que les autres étaient ouvertement jaloux de sa beauté féline.

Sa patience fut bientôt récompenser quand il entendit Quatre descendre les escaliers en disant à Heero qu'il était magnifique tout en essayant de ne pas rire. Et Heero de répondre en grognant.

Duo se concentrait sur sa futur crise de fou rire mais elle mourut dans sa gorge quand il vit Heero entrer dans la pièce.

Là, le natté se demandait s'il allait avoir assez de sang froid pour réussir cette mission. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée finalement.

Heero se tenait devant lui, furieux mais vêtu d'une robe courte bleu foncé, mettant ses yeux en valeur. Les manches, le bas de la jupe et le col s'ornaient de dentelles blanches et des bas de dentelles, blancs eux aussi, soulignaient la finesse de ses jambes. Duo avala difficilement sa salive. Quatre avait fait une merveille en peu de chose. Il semblait à Duo qu'il avait juste réhaussé l'intensité du regard d'Heero d'un trait de crayon noir et approfondit la couleur de ses lèvres. Discret et superbe... Et Duo avait chaud d'un coup, très chaud.

Pour se redonner une contenance, il s'inclina devant son ami et lui présenta son manteau.

Heero avait eu lui aussi une drôle de réaction. Sa fureur envers le natté avait fondu comme glace au soleil quand il l'avait vu ainsi habillé. Il s'était habitué à le voir en uniforme et il avait oublié à quel point son camarade était beau. Il prit cette réflexion en pleine figure. Oublié? Oh non, il l'avait toujours su mais il l'avait occulté, essayait d'oublier qu'il le trouvait attirant et ça lui revenait en pleine figure ce soir. Il rougit quand il s'inclina et il lui fallut quelques secondes avant d'enfiler le manteau qu'il lui présentait.

" Let's go!"

Quatre sourit quand il eurent fermé la porte. Il était peut-être tant qu'ils s'aperçoivent qu'ils se plaisaient mutuellement. C'était peut-être leur chance.

Il partit à son tour fermant la porte à clé derrière lui.

Le trajet fut silencieux. Duo n'osa brisé le silence. Il n'était vraiment à l'aise. La faute à qui?

Elle allait être dure cette mission. Surtout pour ses p'oves petites hormones.

Il se gara devant l'ambassade où se déroulait le bal. Il donna négligement ses clés à un serviteur et fit le tour de la voiture et ouvrit lui-même à Heero avant que le voiturier ne le fasse.

Visiblement celui-ci s'était remis et il sortit avec dignité aidé par un Duo fort galant.

Il présenta à l'entrée son carton d'invitation et ils furent introduit en tant que representant du royaume de Sank, la reine ne pouvant se déplacer. Elle était enceinte, ils furent compréhensifs.

Ils firent une entrée plutôt remarqué dans la salle de réception. La plupart des invités se turent. Les hommes fascinés par la jeune femme et les femmes rougirent quand Duo leur sourit en signe de bonsoir. Malgré son apparente bonne humeur, la jalousie naturelle de Duo reprit le dessus face aux regards un peu trop insistant de certains hommes sur "sa compagne". Il entoura son cou de son bras, lui prit la main et l'accompagna ainsi à travers les invités pour se présenter à l'ambassadeur et pour lui faire par des amitiés de la reine de Sank.

Deux heures plutard, ils étaient sur un balcon, un verre à la main.

" Baka!

- Que ce que j'ai fait encore? demanda Duo, un brin ironique.

- On devaient se faire discret...

- Oui, qui s'intéresse à nous maintenant? Regarde la salle... Les portes sont grandes ouvertes et personne ne fait attention à nous. La lumière est le plus parfait des camouflages, répondit Duo, docte.

Heero chercha où il avait pu trouver un proverbe pareil...

- Il faut y aller.

- Je te suis."

S'il avait su que Duo lui collerait un costume pareil, Heero aurait prévu de quoi se changer. Ce fut un peu compliqué pour lui de faire de l'escalade en haut talons. Mais ils y arrivèrent...

La mission en elle-même fut un jeu d'enfant pour eux et ils repartirent plus tard, leur sortie fut tout aussi remarqué que leur entrée. Après avoir caché leur butin dans un buisson près de le route, ils étaient retournés dans la salle et avaient pris congé du l'ambassadeur.

Le retour ne fut pas plus animé que l'allée. Duo ne savait pas comment l'aborder après ce qui s'était passé dans le bureau:

En fouillant le bureau, Heero sut pourquoi il ne réitèrerait pas l'expérience. Il se prit le talon dans le tapis qui bordait le bureau. Et Duo avait juste eu le temps de le rattraper avant que sa tête ne rencontre le bord du bureau. Ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux à terre Heero affaler sur lui entre ses jambes et le corps de Duo avait réagi au quart de tour. Il l'avait brusquement relevé, paniqué à l'idée qu'il est pu sentir quelque chose.

Alors Duo n'en menait pas large et Heero se taisait pour ne pas hurler de douleur.

Putain de godasses! Il avait dû se feler une cheville et n'avait rien dit, s'efforçant de marcher normalement. Il avait dû réussir puisque même Duo ne s'en était pas aperçu.

Duo se gara devant chez lui. Il sortit et s'avança vers la porte quand il entendit Heero jurer.

" Merde!

Le natté fit demi tour et vit qu'il n'était toujours pas sorti de la voiture. Duo revint sur ses pas et fit le tour de la voiture:

- Qu'est-ce qu'y a?

- Me suis pété la cheville avec tes conneries.

La première pensée de Duo fut qu'ils étaient loin du Soldat Parfait qui se remettait une fracture tout seul. Il s'était attendri le perfect soldier... Puis il le prit dans ses bras, façon jeunes mariés.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais? Repose moi tout de suite, râlait le brun.

- T'as mal à la cheville non? Alors laisse toi faire pour une fois!" répondit Duo, catégorique.

Le jeune homme ne dit plus rien, surpris par le sérieux du natté. Il se laissa porter jusque dans la chambre de son ami sans protester.

Celui-ci ressortit et revint rapidement avec une trousse de premiers soins. Il s'agenouilla face à lui et prit la jambe meurtri. Il s'arrêta deux secondes et releva son regard vers lui:

" Heu... Tu voudrais pas enlever le bas s'il te plaît".

Heero rougit instantanement à la demande.

Le natté ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi... Mais quand il vit Heero relevé le bas de la robe pour détacher le bas, il fut gêné à son tour. Il avait acheté ce costume sans se préoccuper de ce qui pouvait y avoir dessous. Il avait juste vu la robe et pas le... porte-jaretelle.

Duo eut une autre brusque montée de chaleur.

Il soigna rapidement la cheville et la banda.

" Tu devrais dormir ici. Tu n'es pas en état de conduire. Je te ramènerais demain."

Duo avait sorti ça d'une traite, pressé de sortir de là avant de lui sauter dessus, consantant ou pas!

Il avait la main sur la poignet quand l'objet de sa torture l'appelant doucement:

" Duo?".

Il retint in extremis de coller son poing contre la porte. Un gémissement lui aurait pas fait autant d'effet. Il se retourna, un sourire feint sur le visage. Il ferma les yeux, il allait craquer.

Heero se tortillait sur le lit pour essayer d'attraper la fermeture éclair de sa robe.

" Oui?

Du calme Duo, du calme...

- Tu veux pas m'aider?

Zen. Inspire, expire, ça va passer.

- Vi".

Sa démarche fut presque celle d'un condamné à mort. Il savit pertinement que s'il s'approchait de lui, il allait craquer. Mais comment résistait à une voix pareille, hein?

Il s'assit derrière lui et déglutit. Heero était légèrement penché en avant offrant sa nuque sans arrière-pensée. De ses mains tremblantes, il descendit la fermeture récalcitrante découvrant peu à peu la peau mordorée. Ses barrières se rompirent définitivement. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules et les dénuda, repousant lentement le tissu. Puis il les remonta en une douce caresse et posa ses lèvres sur cette peau fine qui le tentait depuis si longtemps. Il était trop tard pour réfléchir aux conséquences d'un tel acte. Il n'en pouvait plus de le voir depuis 5 ans, chaque jour sans pouvoir le toucher. Au moment même où ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec sa peau, il sut qu'il l'avait aimé dès le premier regard.

" Duo, qu'est c...

Une des mains de celui-ci se faufila sous son menton et le fit taire d'un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Chuuuut... Ne dis rien.

Et il sella définitivement son silence sous ses lèvres.

Heero en fut surpris. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Il avait perdu ses espoirs de voir un jour Duo faire ça. Il entreouvrit sans hésiter ses lèvres quand il sentit une langue en demander la permission. Les langues se cherchèrent, se trouvèrent et dansèrent ensemble avec une tendresse dont Duo ne se serait cru capable. De son autre main, il finit de faire tomber le haut de la robe et la laissa errer au gré de son envie sur le torse de son amant.

Il brisa l'étreinte, par besoin de souffle. Il se pencha vers l'oreille d'Heero et murmura, presque un sanglot dans la voix:

- Je t'en supplie, sois à moi une nuit. Je ne t'en demande pas plus... Fais de moi une homme heureux une fois..." .

Ce fut autour de Heero de le couper d'un doigt sur les lèvres. Il se tourna complètement vers lui et d'un pression de la main, il le repoussa sur le matelas. Il se défit du reste de ses vêtements et vint chercher un deuxième baiser, allongé nu sur un Duo encore habillé, au bord de la crise cardiaque. Celui-ci avait déconnecté de la réalité, son monde se résuma au corps sur le sien et aux lèvres sur sa bouche. Son pantalon fut d'un coup beaucoup trop petit.

Heero ne fit pas cas de son problème, s'attaqua au lien qui retenait le veston du natté et l'ouvrit complètement, bien content que la chemise fusse déjà déboutonnée.

De ses lèvres, de sa langue, de ses mains, il redessina chaque muscle, chaque courbe de ce torse puissant. Puis il s'attaqua au pantalon, au grand soulagement du natté qui se sentait très très à l'étroit. Il lui ota le pantalon ainsi que le caleçon qu'il portait, libérant un sexe tendu à l'extrème et qui demandait délivrance.

Duo eut un violent frisson et gémit sourdement quand il sentit une langue remonter le long de sa hampe avant d'être engloutit par une bouche gourmande. Il se cambra sous le plaisir, saisissant les draps pour ne pas aggriper le tignasse brune qui allait et venait sur son entrejambe. Il devait rêver et il implora le ciel pour qu'il ne s'arrête surtout pas. Mais la jouissance montait inexorablement, incendiant ses veines. Son corps demandait délivrance mais pour cette unique nuit avec lui, il voulait jouir avec lui, en lui. Avant le point de non retour, il arrêta Heero et le remonta d'une douce pression sous le menton. Il saisit avec amour ses lèvres gonflées et le retourna sur le lit sans briser le baiser. Il prit le temps de récuperer un tube dans sa table de nuit. Et lui intima la même torutre qu'il avait subit plutôt.

Juste en arrivant à l'objet de sa convoitise, il le regarda. Comment pourrait-il se passer de lui après cette nuit? Il était si beau, si désirable avec ses yeux à peine ouvert sur un océan déchaîné, ses joues rougies par la passion, ses lèvres entreouvertes sur un souffle qui manquait. Il goûta alors son amour, roulant et déroulant sa langue autour de lui. Heero gémissait sous les caresses, ne sachant plus trop où il était. Duo lui arracha un cri quand il entra un doigt en lui.

"DUO"

Le susnommé sourit tout en continuant à le préparer à sa venue. Quand la douleur disparut des traits de son aimé, Il se positionna et le regarda, cherchant son approbation au fond de ses prunelles. Et sûr de la petite lueur qui animait les iris cobalt, il entra doucement. Il dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas le prendre d'une seule poussé. Il était si étroit!

Heero se crispa sous le douleur et Duo se pencha sur son visage, embrassant les yeux, les joues, les tempes, les lèvres pour lui faire oublier la douleur. Il attendit patiemment son accord pour bouger. Un léger coup de hanches lança la danse. Lentement, il allait et venait en lui, faisant doucement monter la pression. Il voulait lui faire comprendre à quel point il l'aimait. Avec tendresse, il le posséda.

Sans lâcher son regard, il fit l'amour à cet homme qu'il désirait tant. Il le prit alors entre ses bras et le ramenant sur ses genoux, étroitement enlacés. Il baisa la clavicule remontant vers le cou où dans un souffle, il lui avoua son amour, sans vraiment avoir eu conscience des mots qu'il prononçait.

Des larmes de plaisirs roulaient sur les joues de Heero. Et si Duo avait appris le japonais comme lui avait un jour conseillé Quatre, il aurait su que les mots que murmurait l'asiatique répondaient à sa déclaration.

Ils vinrent tous deux en un cri, prononçant le prénom de l'autre avant de s'écrouler sur les draps défaits. Morphée vint les cueillir ainsi enlaçés. Duo eut juste la force de ramener un drap sur eux.

Le lendemain matin, un rayon de soleil vint chatouiller l'ex-Shinigami qui se réveilla.

Putain, il était bei là, il voulait pas se lever. Il avait fait un rêve magnifique et le corps qui reposait contre le sien était bien agréable.

Le corps?

Il ouvrit un oeil et vit une touffe de cheveux bruns dépassés de dessous le drap, sur son ventre.

Oh mon dieu! Il n'avait pas rêvé! Instantanement le remord prit possession de lui. Il n'aurait aucune chance de se rattraper sur ce coup là. Il avait merdé.

Il essaya de se lever en le repoussa doucement mais l'étreinte autour de lui se resserra.

" Tu ne bouges pas".

Duo se recoucha, attendant calmement la suite qui ne vint pas. Surpris, il releva le drap, tombant, direct, sur deux orbes de saphir.

Il déglutit. Il tendit une main vers ce visage tant aimé mais la laissa retombé avant qu'elle n'atteigne sa cible.

" Heero", souffla-t-il peu sûr de sa voix.

L'interpelé ne dit rien mais remonta doucement à la hauteur du natté et l'embrassa doucement faisant taire toutes les remarques stupides que ne manqueraient pas de fuser s'il le laissait faire.

" Je veux bien plus qu'une nuit."

OWARI

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Si oui, j'ai déjà une autre fic tirée de cette image qui attend d'être términée et postée...


	2. Chapter 2

Cet os est sur le même principe que l'autre. C'est une histoire tirée d'une image trouvée sur le web.

C'est la même que pour le premier: http /i31. jpg  
Vous la trouverez à cette adresse. Pour la voir, copier coller dans la barre d'adresse et enlevez les espaces entre http et / et costume. et jpg. Vous devriez tomber dessus. Sinon, allez sur le site de Photobucket et cherchez l'album d'Erwinn-chan, dossier Yaoi.

Bonne lecture.

**Le pari!**

AC 205, Salle de bain de l'appart' du Lieutenant-Colonel Heero Yuy.

MAIS QU'EST CE QUI M'A PRIT DE PARIER AVEC LUI!

SURTOUT CA...

Oh mon dieu... Je suis définitivement la honte des préventers.

Le si sérieux Lieutenant-Colonel Yuy, l'ancien pilote du gundam Wings, le héros de la dernière guerre pestait devant le miroir de sa salle de bain contre le "baka" de service qui l'avait foutu dans une merde monumentale, tout en traçant un fin trait de liner sur sa paupière...Oo!

Flashback:

" Allez Heero, t'a rien à perdre.

- Hn, et que veux tu parier?

- Celui qui perd choisi le costume de l'autre pour la soirée masqué que Quatre organise dans son club ce week-end.

- Hors de question! Je ne parie pas CA avec toi.

- Tu as peur de perdre Hee-chan?

- Peur? Tu plaisantes!"

Et il avait serré la main tendu de son futur ex-ami.

Fin flashback...

Putain! Il savait qu'il allait perdre... Mais il était incapable de resister un défi, surtout si c'était Maxwell qui proposait.

Il vouloit partir loin de tous là. Il lui semblait presque vital de trouver un petit trou de souris pour se cacher.

Il aurait dû refuser quand il lui avait montré le costume.

De rage contre un certain natté, il balança un coup de pied dans le vide et se tordit la cheville.

Putain de talons aiguilles de merde...OO!

Flashback:

" HORS DE QUESTION Duo! Je ne mettrais pas CA!

- Hee-chan un pari est un pari.

- Duuuuuoooooooo...

- Alors Yuy! Pas capable d'assurer ses engagements?

Et il lui avait pris le costume des mains...

Fin Flashback.

Il savait exactement comment le faire craquer. Et il le haïssait pour ça!

Il le se regarda une dernière fois et lissa la dentelle de sa robe, tentant de la convraincre de se rallonger un peu quand un coup de claxon retentit.

Il soupira et sortit dignement de son appartement.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

AC 205, salle de bain de l'appart' du Lieutenant-Colonel Maxwell.

Je suis trop fort! Il me tarde de voir ça! J'avais promis à Quatre qui j'y arriverais. J'espère pour lui que Trowa a perdu son pari.

Flashback:

Quatre était venu passé la soirée avec lui. Ca faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient vu et ils s'étaient fait une petite soirée télé...

Ils avaient échoué sur une émmission assez sympa. C'était un reportage sur..., ils savaient pas trop... où un jeune chanteur se trémoussait sur scène au un son d'une musique pop, avec pour tous vêtements une jolie robe de soubrette.

Une drôle d'image s'était alors présentée à son esprit: Heero dans cette tenue. Et il avait éclaté de rire après avoir rougi fortement.

" Qu'est ce qui t'arrive? lui demanda son ami.

- Pfffui..., rien, je viens juste d'imaginer Heero dans cette tenue.

Quatre rit aussi, surtout pour masquer la soudaine rougeur de ses joues, imaginant lui, son fiancé dans cette tenue.

- Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour voir ça en vrai...

Il avait eu une idée de génie en sortant cette phrase.

- Tu pourrais lui offrir la lune qu'il ne le ferait pas, avait rétorquer son ami.

Et le lueur du défi avait allumé leur yeux.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres: Il tendit sa main paume vers le haut:

- Te paries que j'y arrive...

Quatre réfléchit deux secondes.

- Ok, dit-il en tapant dans la main, mais ce doit être pour le bal costumé que j'organise pour la nouvelle anné, dans un mois!

- Ok!"

Fin flashblack.

La chance du Duo fut que son collègue fusse un parieur invététré! Duo avait longuement réfléchi à comment faire pour amener Heero à porter une tenue pareille surtout en public.

L'occasion en or s'était présenté deux semaines après la soirée chez Duo.

Flashback:

" N'y compte même pas Maxwell, lui avait-il répondu alors que Duo venait de lui dire qu'il était en grande forme et qu'il le battrait.

Le défi était trop gros et il avait choppé la perche au vol:

- Tu paries Yuy?

La lueur de défi avait aussitôt flambé dans les yeux de son ami:

- Bien entendu et il tendit sa main paume tournée vers le ciel.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres:

- Je te paries le choix de ton costume pour la soirée de Quatre.

Et il avait tapé.

- Ok, je choisis le tien si je gagne!"

Ils étaient tombés d'accord et Duo dû batailler dur pour l'emporter mais il avait gagné!

Heero avait juré, et il avait bien raison...

Fin flashback.

Il avait choisi pour l'occasion un costume de riche propriétaire terrien américain d'avant les colonies. Un pantalon de cuir noir moulait ses longues jambes, une chemise blanche ouverte sous une veste de daim attachée sur sa poitrine à l'aide d'une lanière de cuir et lui tombant à mi-jambes. Des gants blancs complètaient sa tenue.

Avisant l'heure, il prit ses clés de voiture sur le comptoir de la cuisine et sortit. Une fois devant le petit immeuble de son ami, il klaxonna, l'attendant tranquillement, le sourire aux lèvrres.

Un sourire qui disparaissait au rythme des pas qui raisonnaient dans l'allée. Ok, il s'était imaginé Heero dans cette tenue. Ok, il avait lui-même choisi la couleur et la taille. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça! Une merveilleuse créature descendait d'un pas rageur les quelques marches qui donnaient dans la rue. Des jambes finement musclés guainés de bas en dentelles blanches, un corps élancé mise en valeur par une courte robe d'un bleu profond, la chaleur de sa peau contrastant avec la blancheur immaculée des dentelles qui finissaient les manches et la jupe. Mais c'est quand il posa son regard sur son visage qu'il se surprit à prier pour le secours de son âme. Un trait de liner noir soulignait son regard envoûtant, un léger rouge donnait à sa bouche une allure de fruit qui ne demandait qu'à être croqué. Il sortit de la voiture et en parfait gentleman, il ouvrit la portière à "sa cavalière".

Cette soirée allait être dur à vivre pour Duo.

La pénombre lui dissimula le soudaine rougeur des joues d'Heero. Il avait été impressionné par le costume de son ami, il le mettait vraiment en valeur, dévoilant la perfection de ses courbes. Et son attitude galante l'avait légèrement déstabilisé. En sortant de l'immeuble, il était prêt à le tuer mais il n'avait pu rien dire.

Ils arrivèrent au club de Quatre 20 minutes plutard. Le trajet avait été silencieux, chacun sentant la tension de l'autre. Ils entrèrent rapidement sans échanger un mot.

L'atmosphère était lourde de fumée, de parfums et saturée de musique. Mais leur entrée fut très remarquée. On pouvait entendre des soupirs ou des grognements sur leur passage mais ils avaient tous les yeux braqués sur un des plus beaux couples de la soirée. Il était magnifique et elle était superbe. "Il", la plupart avait reconnu le Lieutenant-Colonel Maxwell, sa natte ne trompait personne, et "Elle", ben elle s'était plus dur. Tout le monde était d'accord, c'était une femme, ils remarquèrent tous la ressemblance avec le Lieutenant-Colonel Yuy, peut-être sa soeur?

Duo s'amusa de leur réaction pendant qu'Heero hésitait entre hurler sa frustration ou rougir de gêne.

Le natté vit leur hôte un peu plus loin. Il posa une main sur l'épaule d'Heero et lui prit la main de l'autre. Il fit un clin d'oeil à Quatre.

Leur ami crut qu'il rêvait. Ce n'était pas possible! Il ne pouvait pas avoir réussi. Et pouratnt c'était bien Heero qui était habillé d'une robe courte et qui portait des hauts talons. Encore heureux que la nature l'est voulu plus petit que Duo, sinon ça aurait dénoté. Il dut se pincer pour réaliser.

Il était dégouté, il n'avait pas réussi avec Trowa et s'était lui qui se trouvait attifer d'une improbable robe de princesse orientale... Il avait honte mais il avait perdu son pari avec le français, il avait dû assumer.

Ils furent nombreux à venir voir Duo pour savoir qui était la superbe créature à son bras et si elle avait un lien avec Yuy. Il était évident pour la plupart des hommes présents que draguer la probable soeur d'Heero Yuy équivalait à la mort.

Le natté se marrait tout en ne le quittant pas une fois du regard. Il savait qui était cette "superbe créature" et pourtant il ne pouvait que comprendre leur aveuglement. Il était difficile d'imaginer Heero dans une telle tenue pour qui le connaissait mais il jouait son rôle à la perfection, à croire qu'il s'amusait aussi. Son regard se fit tendre sur cet être qui semblait si frèle à cet instant.

Quand il s'était aperçu qu'on ne le reconnaissait pas, il avait décidé de jouer le jeu. C'était le Nouvel An et il n'avait pas envie de le passer à courir après le baka de service. Autant rire un bon coup.

La soirée se déroula au rythme de la musique qui défilait. Duo et Heero avaient rejoint Trowa, superbe dans son costume de dompteur ( je sais, pas original...') et Quatre à l'heure table. Wufeï se joignit à eux un peu plus tard dans la soirée.

En arrivant avec son verre de saké, il avait regardé la jeune femme qui accompagnait Duo à deux fois. Tout en s'asseyant, il se dit, bien légitimement, qu'il devait déjà avoir trop bu. D'un parce qu'Heero ne pourrait jamais porter une tenue pareille et de deux, il n'avait pas de soeurs. Où Maxwell avait pu dénicher une fille pareille?

Quatre éclats de rire devant sa mine perplexe confirmèrent ses doutes les plus improbables:

" YUY?"

Et les rires redoublèrent...

Duo leur expliqua vite fait leur pari qu'il avait gagné "haut la main". Le perdant lui tira sur la natte, lui rappelant que ça s'était joué "à un cheveu".

L'alcool aidant, Heero finit par s'apercevoir des nombreux coups d'oeil de "son cavalier". Une idée lumineuse vint éclairé son cerveau pas mal embrouillé. Duo avait voulu joué, soit, ils allaient jouer mais cette fois-ci, c'était lui qui distriburait les cartes.

Depuis une heure déjà, le club s'était transformé en un immense karaoké, petit lubie de leur petit, plus si petit d'ailleurs, arabe favori.

Et bien qu'Heero ne fusse pas à la pointe de la mode en musique, il lui en revint une en mémoire...

Il repassait les paroles dans sa tête, histoire d'être sûr de lui, elle était quand même sans equivoque. Mais après tout, cette drôle de soirée qui avait mal commencé selon son point de vue pourrait largement s'arranger, si bien sûr il ne se trompait pas sur les intentions de son "ami".

Il attendit encore un peu tout en l'observant discrètement. Il surprit une mine apeurée sur le visage d'un jeune homme non loin d'eux et qui regardait dans leur direction. Un coup d'oeil vers ses compagnons le renseigna. Duo avait le regard rivé sur l'inconnu, ses yeux violines exprimant toutes les tortures qui pourrait lui faire subir s'il approchait. S'il approchait quoi ou qui? Il observa de nouveau le pauvre jeune homme dont le regard allait de Duo à lui... Ok, c'était donc pour cela que personne n'était venu le voir... Pour le coup, Heero sut qu'il avait une bonne main!

Il se leva, s'excusa auprès de ses amis, il revenait.

D'une démarche sciement provoquante, il traversa la foule vers la scène sur le regard gourmand de Duo.

Celui-ci, pour le coup, sentit son pantalon se réduire de quelques centimètres. Mais quelle idée n'avait-il pas eu là! Il était déjà dur pour lui de le voir tous les jours, dans son uniforme, sans le coincer dans un coin pour lui faire subir les derniers outrages mais là...C'était à pleurer. Et en plus, il en jouait ce con!

Et pour en jouer...

Quelle ne fut pas leurs surprises quand ils le virent sur scène, prêt à chanter.

**_Savoure moi savoure toi savoure le rouge mon amour._**

Oh mon dieu...

_**Savoure-toi savoure-moi savoure le rouge mon amour.**_

Il n'avait pas le droit de chanter un truc pareil.

_**Si je dessinais sur toi des serpents**_

Surtout en le regardant lui...

_**Des serpents en argent,**_

Il avait decidé de le tuer, c'était sûr...

_**Tu voudras voir des marais de sang**_

Ce que tu veux...

_**Et cultiver la flore de mes mouvements**_

Quand tu veux...

_**Tu voudras que je dessine sur toi sur ton corps**_

Mon corps est à toi...

_**Des étoiles de diamant. **_

Il les voyaient déjà les étoiles,

_**Lève les bras comme ça ne bouge plus !**_

dans ses yeux...

_**Oublie-moi ou bien ne m'oublie pas !**_

Pourrait pas oublier ça...

_**Eh ! Conduis-moi vers ton endroit mon bébé**_

Duo ne pouvait déjà plus et il commençait juste le refrain. Son coeur battait à tout rompre tandis qu'il ne pouvait le lâcher du regard.

_**Parle-moi ! parle-moi ! de ton humidité**_

Devant lui, à juste quelques mètres... Heero jouait avec lui, avec ses nerfs

Ses sentiments?

_**Décris-moi ! décris-moi ! sale et beau à la fois**_

Il semblait si innocent et pourtant sa bouche l'attisait...

L'enflammait comme jamais.

_**Bien avant que les astres jaillissent **_

Il buvait ses paroles

_**Et que ton sexe me lisse entre les mains, **_

Il le dévorait des yeux..

_**Les doigts mouillés, l'étoile inondée**_

Les yeux dans les yeux, il l'aguichait

_**Tu me griffes la peau sur le tableau **_

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres

Asséché...

_**Et un jour je te peindrai entière**_

Il but un peu sans le quitter des yeux

_**Sur tout ton corps je te peindrai dans l'or**_

Il frissonna...

_**L'ultra chair mon huile et ma déesse**_

Pourtant il avait chaud

_**Retourne toi retourne dans le rouge...**_

Très chaud...

_**Eh ! conduis-moi ! vers ton endroit mon bébé**_

Il commençait à chercher un souffle...

_**Parle-moi ! parle-moi de ton humidité**_

Qui se faisait rare.

_**Décris-moi ! décris-moi ! sale et beau à la fois**_

Il l'excitait, sans le toucher...

_**Eh ! mon bébé mon bébé mon bébé**_

Il n'y tint plus et se redressa.

_**Conduis-moi ! conduis-moi ! vers ton endroit mon bébé**_

Se leva, sans jamais briser le lien visuel

_**Parle-moi ! parle-moi ! de ton humidité **_

Il s'avança comme lui plutôt

_**Décris-moi! décris-moi! sale et beau à la foi**_

A travers la foule qui s'ouvrait devant lui

_**Eh ! mon bébé, mon bébé, mon bébé, **_

Jusqu'à ses peids..

_**Eh ! mon bébé, mon bébé, mon bébé**_

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement acceuillit la magnifique préstation. Quatre, Trowa et Wufeï en restèrent bouche bée. Heero qui chantait, qui chantait plutôt bien et pour allumer un certain natté. Ce fut trop pour le chinois qui tomba dans les pommes. Quatre était tout content, depuis le temps qu'il les voyait se tourner autour, se boudina un peu plus contre le français qui souriait.

5...

Le compte à rebourd avant le nouvel an commençait.

Duo n'avait pas bougé, perdu dans un océan cobalt.

4...

Plus personne ne faisait attention à eux.

Duo leva les bras vers Heero, toujours sur la scène.

3...

Heero sourit et prit appui sur les épaules du natté.

Celui-ci attrapa sa taille...

2...

Il l'aida à descendre, doucement...

1...

Mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de toucher le sol.

Il le coinça contre le mur...

0.

Et alors que tout le monde hurlait, il happa ses lèvres entre les siennes.

Il était hors de question qu'après une démonstration pareil, il le laisse partir. Il le serra un peu plus contre lui, s'enivrant du goût de ses lèvres, de la chaleur de son corps.

Les lèvres s'entreouvrirent sous l'assaut et il en profita pour y glisser sa langue. Elle chercha sa compagne et quand elle l'eut enfin trouvée, elles jouèrent ensemble, douce symphonie de soupirs et de sourds gémissements.

Ses doigts courraient sur la chute de reins protégée par le tissu de la robe mais il sentait les tremblements du corps entre ses bras.

L'air manqua. Duo relâcha ses lèvres à contre coeur et posa son front sur le sien.

"Bonne année" lui souffla son ange.

Il sourit...

Mais la nuit n'était pas fini.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ils étaient vite partis, pressés de sentir la peau de l'autre.

Pourtant, la porte d'entrée passée, ils étaient moins sûr. L'euphorie du moment était passée et malgré un désir bien présent, ils hésitèrent. C'était devenu brusqement trop intime, les conséquences de ce qui allait se passer leur vinrent à l'esprit, était-ce vraiment une bonne idée de risquer leur amitié?

Duo se reprit en premier alors qu'ils étaient plantés dans l'entrée dans la pénombre. Heero lui tournait le dos. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de son compagnon. Il avait attendu bien trop longtemps pour qu'il laisse cette histoire finir avant qu'elle n'est réellement commencée. Il le sentit tressahir sous ses mains. Il le tourna face à lui, le regarda longuement avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce baiser était bien moins fougueux que leur premier. L'autre avait été un déchaînement de désir, de passion non assouvie, un déferlement d'envie trop longtemps réprimé. Celui-là voulait dire qu'il était sûr de lui, qu'il avait envie de l'aimer... A peine plus qu'une brise pour avouer des sentiments longtemps enfouis au plus profond de lui.

Avec soulagement, il sentit les lèvres d'Heero s'entreouvrirent sous les siennes, timidement, peu certain de ce qui allait suivre, de ce que cela impliquait vraiment.

Mais peu importait pour le moment...

Duo glissa ses mains dans la courte chevelure brune, approfondissant ce doux baiser. Lentement il le fit reculer jusque contre le mur alors que les mains tremblantes de son amour s'attaquaient au ruban qui retenait ses longs cheveux.

Heero poussa un soupir de contentement quand ses mains se perdirent dans l'ondoyante chevelure de son compagnon, apaisant le tension qui était née entre eux.

Leurs gestes se firent moins hésitant.

Rompant leur étreinte, Duo redessina du bout de la langue la courbe presque féminine de sa mâchoire, mordillant par endroit la chair légèrement sucrée tandis que ses mains s'affairaient dans le dos du brun, dénouant le lien qui retenait la robe. Il la fit glisser le long de ses bras, dévoillant le torse de son futur amant. Il aimait cette peau délicatement dorée, plus douce qu'il n'avait pu imaginé, plus sensible aussi. Heero gémissait doucement sous les aériennes caresses, sa peau frissonnait sous les doigts agiles. Il n'avait pas vraiment cherché un telle réaction de la part du Shinigami mais quand il l'avait embrassé au club, il ne s'était jamais aussi bien qu'à l'insant où il avait pris ses lèvres. Il n'avait éprouvé ce sentiment de sécurité que Duo lui procurait. Alors il suivait son instinct, certain que sa vie ne pourrait jamais vraiment se faire loin du natté. Et pendant que celui- ci dévorait sa peau, y laissant probablement des marques, Heero revivait tous les petits instants qui lui prouvaient l'amour de Duo. Pourtant, au début ça avait été dur. Duo avait essayé de le tuer le jour même de leur rencontre, puis le natté s'était obstiné à devenir son ami et lui, l'avait laissé peu à peu envahir son espace vital, jusqu'à le rendre indispensable. Et il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant, 10 ans après leur première rencontre.

Une larme coula sur sa joue, de bonheur et de désir mélés. Duo le rendait fou, irrémédiablement dépendant de lui alors que sa langue remontait tortueusement l'intérieur de sa cuisse, y laissant une traînée de feu qui embrasa les reins d'Heero. Celui-ci émit un cri plaintif quand le natté stoppa tout mouvement. Il ouvrit les yeux et le vit se redresser. Il lui prit les bras qu'il posa sur ses épaules puis le souleva avant de nouer ses jambes autour de sa taille. Le brun haussa un sourcil, le châtain sourit en prenant la direction de sa chambre.

Une fois la porte passée, Heero reprit pied sur le sol. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas et finit de faire glisser sa robe, revelant des dessous bien féminin. Duo n'aurait pas cru qu'il aurait poussé la perfection jusqu'à ce détail. A moins qu'ils ne fassent parti du costume qu'il avait lui même acheté. Pas qui s'en plaigne.

Il dévorait littéralement Heero du regard. Il ne se fit pas prier et se déshabilla entièrement avant d'attirer de nouveau la sulime créature dans ses bras.

Avec une tendresse qu'il ne se soupçonnait pas d'avoir, l'ex-Shinigami allongea son amant sur le lit avant de venir l'y rejoindre. Il prit possession de ses lèvres alors que ses mains couraient sur ce corps quasi nu, cherchant le moindre petit coin de peau qui faisait gémir le brun sous ses lèvres.

Il avait eu une brusque monté d'adrénaline quand il s'était déshabillé et ses yeux avaient viré au violine sous le désir. Il avait furieusement envie de se perdre dans ce corps qui ondulait sous lui.

Il réprima son envie de le faire sien sur le champs et se délecta de sa peau, de ses gémissements sourds à mesure que sa bouche descendait lentement vers son ventre.

Ce n'était pas sa première fois et pourtant Herro n'avait jamais ressenti ça. Duo était plus que doué et il était juste bon à soupirer de plaisir sous ses caresses. Il se cambrait à mesure qu'il descendait, son corps tendu à craquer. Et il n'avait pas encore frôlé son entrejambe.

Ses doigts se faufilèrent sous la fine dentelle et il glissa le string le long des jambes fuselées. Le natté remonta doucement, frôlant de sa joue la peau gainés de dentelles.

Et Heero n'en pouvait plus. Il cherchait desespérement son souffle, haletant sous les gestes de son amant. Il murmurait une longue lithanie dans sa langue maternelle, chuchoti d'amour et de passion que Duo, s'il n'en comprenait pas l'exact signification, prit pour ce qu'elle était. Il leva son regard vers le japonais et eut un coup de coeur. Il se donnait complètement à lui, les yeux mi-clos, la tête rejetée sur le côté, le souffle court, les joues rosées, les jambes à peine écatrées. Il était magnifique.

Du bout de la langue, il vint chercher les premières gouttes d'un plaisir naissant. Un violent frisson étreignit le brun, vite succédé par d'autres alors que sa langue redessinait chaque ligne de sa hampe dressée.

Duo jouait, il voulait que cette nuit soit celle de son amour. Il avait fait le premier pas, à lui de lui prouver qu'il l'aimait aussi. Le brun se releva brusquement quand il le prit complètement dans sa bouche, râlant son prénom.

Au bout de quelques instants, Duo le rallongea d'une pression sur les hanches et glissa trois doigts entre ses lèvres. Il allait lui faire l'amour dans les règles de l'art.

Les jugeant suffisement humides, il les laissa glisser contre ses côtes, arrachant un soupir de plus à Heero. Il accélera ses va-et-vients alors qu'il introduisait le premier doigt. Ne sentant aucune résistance, il en glissa un deuxième puis un troisième, un vague sentiment de jalousie au coeur. Lui non plus ne l'avait pas attendu...

Et alors qu'il le sentait venir, il stoppa net tout mouvement, s'attirant une longue plainte de frustration qu'il vint étouffer sous un baiser passionné.

Il entra doucement en lui, attentif au moindre expression de son amant. Quand ses hanches bougèrent, il entâme d'amples va-et-vient, bridant sa brutale envie de le prendre avec violence. Il incendiait ses veines, son sang devenu lave sous le regard noir de désir d'Heero.

Les ongles du brun laçairaient ses ommoplates, la douleur amplifiant son propre plaisir. Il l'enlaça et le remonta sur ses genoux, lui arranchant un cri quand il toucha sa prostate.

Le visage dans son cou, il l'aima avec passion, frissonnant et gémissant de concert. Il mordilla la peau, y laissant sa marque. Mais ses gestes devinrent vite désordonnés, ses murmures de passion soufflés dans le cou de l'être aimé.

Deux corps s'arquèrent ensemble quand la jouissance vint, trop puissante, les perdant littéralement dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Ils reprirent doucement leur souffle et Morphée vint cueillir ce couple qu'elle attendait depuis bien longtemps.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

La chanson est "savoure le rouge" d'Indochine...

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura d'autres os sur cette image mais je ne peux jurer de rien...

Un grand merci à Lady Balkys ( merci pour l'info!), à lucy-hp, ali angel, Catirella, Didi, onarluca et ma Crystal chérie rien qu'à moi. Ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir que ce que l'on écrit plait!


End file.
